Dong-ho Lee, Keun-byoung Yoon and Wan-su Huh, Macromol. Rapid Commun., 15 841 (1994) describes the use of cyclodextrin as a support of a polymerization catalyst. Also S. Ciruelos, T. Cuenca, P. Gomez-sal, A. Manazanero and P. Royo, Orgametallics, 14, 177 (1995) describes the synthesis method of tetramethyl disiloxanebis (.eta..sup.5 -cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, and their structure identification. However, the use of the above dichloride as a polymerization catalyst is not suggested.